thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginning of the End
Beginning of the End is the twenty-first mission in ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. It is an independent mission for protagonist Eddie O'Connor. Mission A cutscene is shown, which is the same event as the cutscene in the beginning of Paying Favours. This time, we see it through Eddie's POV. We see Viktor Skobel drive away in his car. When you take control of Eddie, take one of the vehicles and chase Viktor. There will be three black cars following him, which are his bodyguards. Viktor will be driving the maroon car; yes, the main villain in the game drives a maroon car. Once you have followed him to the area where his boat is, a short cutscene will be shown of him entering the boat. You can't get onto the boat, so take the conveniently placed yellow motorcycle and go to the yellow blip on your map. Follow the road that you are on, which is parallel to the river. Once you see a police roadblock go to the detour on the left and return to the main street along the water again. When you get to the bridge area, take either the right or left ramps to get on the bridge itself. I suggest the right ramp even though traffic will be coming toward you. Then, continue along the bridge. If you are unsure where to go, look at you map and try to get close to the yellow blip. Also of note, it is the farside of the bridge; meaning that should stay on the side that you would see the boat leaving instead of the side where you would see the boat coming. Once you do that part, a cutscene will show Eddie jump on the boat. You will have no weapons, so you have to fight the enemies. Go along the port (left) side of the ship to get to the stern (back) of the ship. Go into the room and there will be some enemies. There will be a lot of enemies, but try not to waste time as you will fail the mission if you take too much time. The interior of the boat is set up to only go one way. Once you get to the boiler room (it is right before you get back to the exterior of the ship), there will be a room set to the right side. The car keys for this mission will be in there. The stairs will lead to the stern of the ship, and Alexei will be waiting there. Beat him up to end the mission. Mission Briefing Objectives #Pursue Viktor's convoy to the Embankment. Fend off his heavies. #Race to Blackfriars Bridge in time to catch the boat. #Find and confront Viktor! Deaths *Alexei - Killed by Eddie O'Connor for working for Viktor Skobel. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the twenty-second and final mission in the game, The Fall of an Icon. Zara Beauvais and Viktor Skobel are also unlocked for Free Roaming mode. Trivia *You should take a motorcycle, whether it is for chasing Viktor Skobel's car or for going to the Blackfriars Bridge before he gets there. If you're riding a bike, your enemies will be riding one too, but they will be so clumsy that most of the time, they will crash before they can do anything to you. This means the chase will be much easier for you, because you won't have to change your car every thirty seconds. *Keep in mind that you only have a few minutes to find Alexei, which means you don't have much time to lose with the Russians along the way. To do so, take the shotgun from the bartender and use it to kill your enemies until it's empty. Then, fight the last opponents with your bare fists all the way to the stern of the boat. At this point, you should have grabbed an object from the ground. The only thing left to do is use that object to beat up Alexei. He can barely take a few hits before being knocked out. Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway: Black Monday